Mistresses Are Not For Love
by meghanmoo
Summary: Ranma is the heir to a hotel business who's family is trying to make his marry...what happens when he meets a cynical girl who just wants to play around? read and find out! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mistresses'**_ Are _**Not**_ for _**Love**_

Chapter 1

A/N- this is my first Ranma ½ story and I don't know how good this is going to be! Sorry! Please review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Ranma ½ or any of its characters...wish I did though!

{}

Ranma

"And to think that Miss. Emma liked you enough to make you cookies…" said my mother said as I sat and tried to look liked I was listening. I had ruined yet another match making scheme that my mother was trying to put me through. You see I am the heir to a hotel fortune and my mother and father want me to get married and have lots of babies and continue the tradition of running the family business blah blah blah. "….to put a frog down the back of her dress….." It all seems stupid to me but my mother insisted family traditions be held. "….we'll be lucky if her family ever speaks to us again!"

"Are you even listening to me Ranma!" my mother's voice pulled me out of my musing with a start.

"Um. I'm sorry mother, what did you say?" I ask kind of nervously; my mother sighs.

"I said that you have to be a real man, and real men meet nice girls and get married and have lots of babies and run their families businesses and continue the family legacy! Honestly, how do you expect to become a real man if you don't even listen to your own mother talk to you!" I continue to listen until she, at last, stops talking.

"Now, you have another appointment with a Miss Kuno. She's in line of for a vineyard fortune, after her brother of course, but what I've heard he is a bit accident prone, and I've heard a little stupid! A/N- kuno is stupid!

I roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man! I am your mother and I demand respect! Anyway, I want you to be on your best behavior for Miss Kuno her money and breeding would make this a very prosperous family." I roll my eyes again; luckily my mother didn't see it.

"Yes mother." I say just to pacify her, my mind already going through some plans to get rid of the woman who my mother wanted me to marry. Honestly, why can't I just run the business by myself?

It seems I pacified my mother enough that she just nods and tells me to leave the room.

I leave and go to my favorite bar.

{}

Akane

"What can I get for you Miss Akane?" asks the too eager boy as he lights my cigarette. I just roll my eyes and hold my head up, waiting for him to light it.

"Can I order you something to drink Miss Akane?" asks another eager boy. I shake my head in the negative and he leaves looking disappointed. I sigh. You'd think in this day and age that a girl could have a cigarette and a coke without having to worry about the 'little boys' trying to get in her pants. No, she wasn't a virgin but that didn't mean she wanted an inexperienced little boy trying to get her attention all the time. She had experienced enough heartache in her time and she wasn't about to experience that again. She figured that the best way to do that is that to never get emotionally involved with a man…just keep it physical. Akane was just about to take a drink of her coke when she noticed that the entire bar had gone silent and the smoke of the many people in the bar was clearing.

Akane looked up and met the eyes of a handsome stranger standing in the doorway.

He took her breath away. He had beautiful blue eyes that startled you and made you want to spill your soul out to him. His hair was black and long enough to pull into a braid at the nap of his neck. From the way his nice button up shirt was clinging to his chest you could see that he was built. He had the all together look of a man you just couldn't resist.

And Akane just couldn't resist.

{}

Sorry for leaving you guys hanging! This is my first fan fic and I hope you guys won't be to harsh on me!

This story is based off of a more 1950/1960's time period when the U.S. was still pretty new! That's why they have heiresses and heirs of companies….(a lot of people from England were coming over to America)

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!

PRESS LA BUTTON DOWN THERE!


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! Your reviews made me very happy and made me want to continue writing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the following characters!

{}

**Ranma**

When I walk into the bar my eyes immediately go to the bar tender. I hold my finger up indicating I want a drink…he already knows what I want. I look around for my friends. They were, of course, crowded around the bar in a big swarm of males. They must be looking at the girl who must be the next 'big thing.'

I walk up to my friend Ryoga "so what's everyone looking at?" I ask already knowing the answer but asking anyway. Ryoga looks at me like I'm stupid. "What do you think were staring at? We're looking at the next piece of tail were after!" I roll my eyes. I know I'm a guy but really were quit predictable! I push and shove until I can get to the front of the bar and collect my drink, not even looking at the girl all the guys are swarming around like a bunch of flies on a dead cow; I am tired of women(for right now) and just want to drink my bear in piece!

It was while I was finishing my third drink that I noticed a huge collective male groan as a huge part came in the middle of the huge groups of males. Inside the huge part was a tiny female with the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. Her presence took my breath away! She was short and had blue hair and a body that made you think of all the things she could do in the bedroom! A/N: typical male! She wore a purple flappers dress and had a long blue boa wrapped around each of her arms. Her pearls made a chocker on the front of her neck but dangled down her back, her hair was in a short bob that was not uncommon for flappers. She was smoking a cigarette. A/N: if you are unfamiliar with flappers they were women who symbolized freedom for women in the 1920's! They had short hair and skimp little dresses! I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When she approached me I had my mouth hanging wide open. She smirked and grabbed another cigarette. "Got a light?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows at me in question.

Suddenly, I shut my jaw and stammered, "y-yes!" and light my lighter placing it at the tip of her cigarette until the end burned red. I smile "I haven't seen you around here before!" I say over brightly. She smirks again. "I don't get out much." She sits down across from me.

We sit in silence for a moment before she finally asks; "Got a name?" her question startles me so much so that I start to stammer like an idiot again. "n-n-name?" I ask stupidly. She nods her head and smiles. "Ummmm...O-ooo-h R-r-ranma Saotome! And your name is?" I ask with as much nervousness as I can muster up at that moment.

She smiles and holds out her hand for me to shake. "I thought you'd never ask! My name is Akane Tendo!" I smile in amusement at her bluntness when she suddenly stands up looking at the door. I look back and see that there is a huge man standing in the doorway looking around for, I'm guessing, for Akane Tendo. With her eyes still on the door she says, "I have to go!" as she turns to leave I grab a hold of her hand. "Wait! I wish to court you! This has been the greatest 10 minutes of my entire life!" she shakes her head a sudden angry look comes into her eyes as she starts to back away from me. "No way am I ever getting emotionally involved with anyone again!" and with that she storms off into the mindless group of people swarming in the bar.

{}

Sorry it's so short guys! Please review! I am super tired and it's only 6:26 pm! I need to get more sleep but will not sleep now! I am looking forward to your reviews and I hope I get some good ones! Also please vote in my pole for my idea for Kodomo no Omocha! Thanks guys! Loves ya lots!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

Mistresses Are Not For Love

Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ranma or Akane or Kuno or any of the other characters!

;)

AKANE

I leave Ranma sitting in his seat looking dumbfounded and run to the back of the bar and escape out the back door. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that the big guy at the door was Kuno's thug probably there to take me back to Kuno so he could do all kinds of weird stuff to me. I shudder; why did I have to think of such things! You see, when our relationship started I didn't really want to be with Kuno to begin with but how can you deny the love of a gang boss? I mean he was charming, handsome, and sure I had to put up with a few character flaws and odd situations but as long as he left me alone and treated me nice I was fine. Then one day we were all sitting in the club and I was talking to one of Kuno's nicer guards, Moose, about the performer tonight. We were talking about the beautiful singers voice when suddenly there was a giant fist slammed on the table.

"AKANE TENDO STOP FLIRTING WITH MY GUARD YOU SLUT!" I was so shocked I couldn't even say anything.

"Whoa Kuno nothing is going on we were just talking! Calm down!" Moose told Kuno, trying to calm him down.

"THAT IS JUST HOW SHE LURES MEN IN SHE'S A SCARLET, A WHORE, A SLUT, SEDUCER OF MEN, THE FALL OF GREAT LEADERS AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST SHE IS A BLACK HEARTED SOUL SUCKING BITCH!"

I stood up wondering what I had truly done to deserved this type of treatment. I pick up a chair and throw it into Kuno's head. His guard is unsure what to do. Hurt the boss's girl and end up dead, or protect their boss and risk getting killed by this girl who is getting angrier by the moment.

Kuno just stood there he couldn't believe I would do something like that. No never his 'sweet' Akane!

Kuno grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me. I can feel the anger starting to well up in me. I reach up and slap him on the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING TOO MUCH OF THE GIGGLE WATER? (ALCOHOL)" I yell into his face and scream and jump at the same time.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH WHO NEEDS TO LEARN TO KEEP YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES ON AND AWAY FROM OTHER MEN! YOU ARE MINE! DO YOU NOT FUCKING GET THAT!" he yells in my face again.

Then Kuno does one of the most stupid things I have ever seen him do, and he is a dumb shit, he slaps me on the face. The place his hand touches my face burns and I can feel my eyes begin to water. I hold my face.

"How dare you?"I ask pissed and hurt at the same time. I run out of the building with Kuno's words echoing behind me: "I'LL MAKE YOU COME BACK STUPID PIECE OF TRASH! JUST YOU WAIT!"

From that day on I swore I would never be in another relationship again. I will never get my heart broken in two and hurt physically and mentally again.

;)

THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!

*I would also like to thank AKANEXRANMA4EVER for being a good person and reading and reviewing stuff that I ask her to (SHE ROCKS!) LOVES YA! (GOOD LUCK ON YOUR STORY! CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT!

Please review if you do I will do a happy little dance!

I've had a java chiller from sonic and I'm super HYPER!


End file.
